


Happily Never After

by rAtAt



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Especially France, F/M, Multi, also main (oc) character's a doctor (studying to be one), cinderella's hot too lol, cinderella's not the same as canon, fairy godmother stays nice, fairy godmother's tricked, i doubt the seventeenth century took women as doctors or whatever, let's just say that not all the heroes are good, not all villains are bad either, prince charming's hot, sksk hardships?, tbh the tags give away the whole story soo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rAtAt/pseuds/rAtAt
Summary: Felicity lived a good life; she was gorgeous, smart and she knew it. Until the day she died. She died and woke up in a soft bed-that she really liked but wished she didn't-to the biggest shock of her life.This is pretty self-indulgent.I love isekai, what can I say?(Cinderella's a famous fairy tale so anyone can read this, since most people have, at one point, heard the story or seen it on Disney or whatever (and since I wanted to write something that ISN'T for a specific group of people, I chose a universally famous fairy tale :))
Relationships: Mary/Jaq, Prince Charming/Cinderella (one-sided), Prince Charming/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Felicity

**Author's Note:**

> hehe, first chapter!! hope y'all enjoy.
> 
> I don't own Cinderella. I own Felicity, Karen, Willow, Violet and Matt.

Felicity scowled down at her screen, distaste clear as day, on her beautiful face. She swiped a luscious, black lock of hair from her face and tucked it behind her pale ear. Her brown eyes, flecked with golden, scanned the picture on her phone.

A girl with ugly freckles and ginger hair standing arm-in-arm with a handsome man. The said man had blue eyes, a few shades darker than the ginger-haired girl. Personally, Felicity thought that shade was a better blue. He also had dark hair, like her. It had a brownish shade.

She was not nice, not to the people she disliked. And right that moment, she disliked that girl more than anyone she could think of. Felicity was gorgeous, she was rich and she was intelligent; a girl like herself could have anything and anyone she wished for.

Except for the man she'd wanted more than anything. _He_ was perfect, he was mature and beautiful and perfect for _her._ So when had this plain-looking girl-with nothing to her name and not an ounce of intellect-stolen the man _she_ loved from right under her nose? That's something Felicity was used to _doing,_ not having it happen to her.

Men looked at her with lust or fell in love with her at first sight. Women looked in awe, inspiration and/or envy. She'd never had to envy anyone else, let alone a girl like the one in the picture. And she wasn't opposed to dating, in fact, she had. But acne-covered idiots weren't what she looking for.

The first time, she'd walked into class, and he was sitting on the seat next to her. He'd smiled at her and said hello, and she'd lost her breath.

She supposed this was why she never had to reveal the side of her that she was sure no one would _be in awe of,_ until now.

Her heavily glossed lips curled up into a smirk, eyes liquid gold. Her fingers flew over her keyboard as she typed in the comment.

_'Ah, you two sure are a really good inspiration for how really good friends should be like! Hope you two stay friends forever haha'_

The good thing was, they had not yet announced they were dating, therefore, likely not officially dating yet. It wasn't like she didn't notice the looks they gave each other. Matt looked at her like she was a goddess, not a teen girl who looked like she'd never met puberty once. But unlike her, neither had the courage to ask.

Satisfied with herself, she scrolled through comments. She noticed the comments that were most recent.

_'@Karenlikescats, matt.h you two make such a cute couple! you'd be better as a couple than just friends hahaha'_

_'@weepingwillow I second that'_

_'@weepingwillow, @vi_sksk thanks wills and vi :)'_

Willow and Violet, Karen's sidekick. Every time, she did something, they'd just as passively-aggressively retaliate.

 _"They're my_ friends, _not my sidekicks. That's the difference between you and me, Felicity."_

That _was_ the difference between Felicity and the girl, Felicity supposed. Felicity knew what reality was like, and Karen was just naive, little girl.

Pfft. She looked down at her knee-high heels and the road beneath her feet. Suddenly there was a sharp beep, and she looked up at a truck coming at her full-speed. She faced the sky and the blinding sun for one last time, and the world went dark.


	2. Cinderella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we meet cinderella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't own Cinderella.

Felicity wondered why her life hadn't flashed before her eyes. It was a brief thought but didn't your life flash in front of your eyes before you die? Her second thought was; whatever she was on, it was _soft._ Unimaginably soft. She slept on a harder bed, but the one beneath her was luxurious and silky, too. Soft beds were not good for posture.

She groaned, her head stinging for a second. Then, there was a knock on the door. As much as Felicity wanted to roll over into this _cloud_ and go back to sleep, it would be extremely rude of her. And she wasn't in the mood to fight anyone.

When she got up, there was another knock. A soft, cutesy voice called out, "are you awake, ma'am? May I please take your laundry?'

She looked around. The room was beautiful and grand, but old-fashioned. Extremely old-fashioned. Some of the items in the room were antique and expensive. Must be rich, she thought.

There was a golden mirror in the corner of her rooms, and expensive beauty products. Felicity twisted her lip in disgust, these products were fakes. They may be old, but Felicity could tell because she'd seen many fake products, including these ones. She would help whoever was this room's owner by suggesting actual beauty products that didn't mess up your skin right after you used them.

She opened the big door. Before her, was a tiny girl. She had straw-like golden hair. Her hair colour was beautiful, but Felicity felt bad that the girl was probably so poor that she could not even brush her hair. Her skin, too, was flawless. A sting of envy went through Felicity, the girl had dirt and soot on her face. If she was truly poor, she would be unable to take care of her skin; or body, no wonder she was so small.

And her skin was _still_ beautiful. Felicity did so much to look as beautiful as she did, while this girl...

Well.

The girl was slightly pale and had bags. But, she had the most gorgeous, crystal blue eyes Felicity had ever seen. She knew Matt had beautiful eyes, even the Karen girl had pretty, blue eyes. But this girl? She beat them all.

As she'd been drinking the girl's appearance in, the girl had grown fidgety and uncomfortable under Felicity's stare. When Felicity saw the girl squirm, she snapped her eyes to the baskets of dirty clothes she was holding.

"I don't have any laundry." She replied. Even if she had been asleep for longer than a day-which she probably had since the clothes she was wearing were different than before she had been hit-she didn't have any more clothes than one outfit. Surely the girl wouldn't just want to wash a few clothes, so Felicity was sure she was being nice.

The girl said, "I can see your laundry basket, ma'am." she said it so quietly that Felicity was unsure whether she was meant to hear it. She was surprised to see the girl flinch when she opened her mouth to speak.

"A-are you afraid of me?'

The girl stiffened and Felicity quickly changed the subject at her discomfort, "that's not mine,"

Felicity thought she was clarifying to the girl, but the girl only gave her a puzzled-and slightly afraid-look. Felicity moved out of the way, and the girl subtly sighed in relief. She wondered why the girl was so scared of her, they'd literally just met.

The girl was attempting to balance the basket on her head. A sense of familiarity hit her, who else did that? She could not remember.

Felicity walked over to the girl and took the basket.

"Let me help," she tried to sound as gentle as possible.

The girl let out a cute, little 'eep'. Her blue eyes widened impossibly and she stammered, "N-no, I can do it, thank you very much."

"Seriously, it's fine." Felicity insisted. The girl was stubborn and argued back.

In the end, Felicity let her go and decided to take a shower. She wondered if she'd been asleep for so long they'd had to wash her because she didn't smell too bad for someone who'd been in an accident. Then again, she must've had a visit to the hospital at some point, so maybe they'd sedated her or something.

Still, now she awake and she should at least shower by herself. She touched the side she remembered got hit and was astonished to find it felt perfectly fine, through the thin nightgown she was wearing. If she wasn't wearing a nightgown she would lift it and see the scar for herself.

There would have been severe injuries to her thorax and upper body; rib fractures, damage to her lungs and internal organs because her body was essentially crushed from the side. She couldn't imagine how _long_ she would have to have been unconscious for, for it to completely heal.

She wondered who the doctor who treated her was; they must have been someone absolutely incredible.

As she was passing by her golden mirror, she was _shocked_ to see herself. Her silky, dark hair was a maroon colour. Her own hair was like the girl's; unkempt and dry as straw. Like she'd brushed and brushed, and still no result. It wasn't even a beautiful colour like the servant girl's. How was that fair?

Her skin colour did not change, but her face was marred with acne. The same acne she bullied others for having, and now...

Her face, which used to be a love-heart shape, was an _indefinite_ shape and her chin was too long, her nose too big.

She had brown eyes, the normal type. The type that if you looked into them, there would be no shades, just plain brown.

Felicity screamed.


	3. Anastasia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how tf do you live in in the 1600-1700's??
> 
> google-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had no idea how people do stuff in the 17th century.
> 
> in the cartoon (Disney) version of cinderella, they took bath in a weird ass tub that they literally brought into the room
> 
> and then I google it and google's like "nope, they got no bathtubs" 
> 
> they use rags-
> 
> cbjkncbjhakns

Three women then came rushing to her room. The first was the tallest, and eldest. She had grey hair and the same overall appearance as herself-the new her-and the other woman who stood next to the servant girl. Again, she felt the pang of familiarity, like this was a scene she'd seen before. The other woman had black hair like Felicity used to, but it wasn't anywhere near as silky or beautiful, or even the raven-black colour she'd had. It was a half-assed black and even worse than her own hair.

"What happened?'

"What did you do?'

The elder woman and the younger one who looked like her demanded simultaneously. The golden-haired girl shrunk back, seeming even more tiny. "I-I'm sorry."

What was she apologising for? Felicity may not have been overly nice, but she didn't like the way the two women treated the girl, who was clearly innocent as she'd been somewhere else in the first place.

"It has nothing to do with _her."_ Felicity hissed, impatiently. "It's-it's me! what's happened to me? I'm so _ugly_ ," Felicity squeaked, her voice going a pitch so high that she sounded like those cliche, nasally-voiced, wannabe plastics. Except, she's a prettier version. Well, she _was._

Felicity felt like screaming again.

"What? No! You're beautiful, my dear." The old woman cooed. Felicity felt disgusted.

"Thanks, but I don't even know you." She said, a little panicked by her appearance, and a little disturbed by the woman's over-affectionate words.

The younger woman, who looked only a few years older than her own self, looked taken aback. "Anna! That's not how you talk to mother!'

_Anna? Mother?_ "Your mother?' she asked, trying to calm herself. She would figure out what happened to her, but first, she should ask where she is. "Okay, I'm sorry, I'm just-"

"Joking?' the woman asked, huffing in relief. "Of course, my dear, I knew straight away."

Okay, cutting her off like that was extremely rude. Felicity wanted to reprimand the woman but decided to stay quiet as the woman was elderly.

"Anyways, you woke me up _way_ too early. I'm going back to sleep."

"Wait, what about me?' Felicity asked, indignant.

"What about you?' the girl laughed, "go back to sleep, sis." And before Felicity could reply the two were gone.

"What the hell-" the servant girl gasped.

"Lady Anastasia! Please do not let our mother hear you speak such words." The girl said, but her voice wasn't commanding. Felicity was an expert when it came to tone of voice, and to her, it seemed as though the girl was carefully wording each sentence she spoke, watching her mouth.

"Lady Anastasia? L-o-l, what is this, the eighteen hundreds?'

The girl now seemed extremely confused. "Um, it is sixteen ninety. If you do not mind me prying, are you alright, ma'am?' the girl asked.

Now Felicity was the one who was puzzled. "Newsflash; it's the twenty-first century," she paused when the girl remained silent. "you know? twenty twenty?'

"Newsflash? Uh, I apologise for my rudeness, but I believe it's, in fact, the seventeenth century."

"No. Oh, my god. Are mom and dad pranking me? Or maybe it's Bell? Very funny. You guys can come out now!' Felicity was freaking out and that was the only rational explanation.

"Dad?' The girl asked quietly. "Our father's...dead,"

_Dead._

_No, I'm the one who_ died.

It hit her like a truck. She didn't survive. She never did. God, she was so foolish, how could they change her appearance, heal the wound so fast?

"What's your name?' She asked the servant girl hesitantly.

The girl smiled strangely, "Ella," she said before reluctantly adding, "Cinderella."

Felicity sat back down on the soft bed, her legs giving out. "Classical fairytale, huh?' She raised those plain brown eyes to the ceiling, "of course."

"Did you perhaps hit your head somewhere, Lady Anastasia?' Cinderella asked.

"Nah." Felicity cleared her throat. "I mean, no."

She wasn't sure how to get out of here, so perhaps she should simply play along until she was able to figure out how.

"Where do I...bath?' She asked. Did they take showers? It _was_ even further back than she'd imagined. The _seventeenth_ century. They would practically have nothing compared to the twenty-first century.

Cinderella smiled. Felicity was good at reading people, which was why she noticed the underlying mischief under the girl's smile.

"I'll bring it for you."

Wait, Felicity thought, _bring_ it?

\----

A rag. She stared at it. She had to wet the rag and wipe herself. Her thoughts drifted to the sponges she'd seen Cinderella clean herself with. It sounded disgusting, but she was being given an even more disgusting option right now.

"I can't," she curled her lip.

Cinderella seemed slightly confused. "Why?'

She bit her lip as if she'd overstepped some line. "I apologise-"

"Yeah," Felicity waved her hand flippantly. "Where's the kitchen?'

Cinderella's perfect eyebrows shot up in surprised. "The...kitchen?'

Felicity internally rolled her eyes. "I need water, Ella."

The girl froze. Felicity realised her mistake, she was in the body of one of the ugly sisters and she called Cinderella by her given name? She wanted to sink down to the floor and smash her head against the floor.

"U-um, right this way." The girl stuttered.

\----

Quite honestly, Felicity never realised how difficult bathing was without a bathtub. She had to use a jug.

A _jug._

Well, she felt cleaner at least. And annoyed. She was already exhausted, but, no, now she was expected to put on all these inconvenient and uncomfortable clothes. Who wore dresses like that, anyway?

There was a lot of undergarments to wear, was the first thought Felicity had when she saw the clothes laid out for her to change into.

Corsets, stays, bodice, those weird long underpants medieval people wore. She'd seen them in Cinderella and other stories set back in the medieval times. She'd never known the name of all the underwear they wore.

She was a twenty-twenty girl, there was no way she was wearing this.

Well, she'd taken sewing classes and fashion as an elective when she was younger. She let her dry lips-ugh-twist into a smirk.

"Hey, Cinderella? You have any scissors?'

The girl went to get them from her room where she often sewed and fixed her sisters'-and her own when absolutely necessary-clothes. She had thin, silver scissors.

"If I'm not being nosy, what exactly will you use them for?'

Felicity knew the sisters were both not only ugly and cruel but lazy, too. They were the polar opposites of Cinderella-to make her look better and probably lack of proper plot-and her doing any kind of sewing or hard work was more than a little surprising.

Well, Cindy simply had to get used to it, because Felicity was nothing like Anastasia.

\---

"My lady! What are you doing?' Cinderella cried, alarmed. Felicity suppressed a grin as she cut up her bodice.

She could wear it as a bra, and then put on one of those more simple dresses, like the one Cinderella wore.

She also refused to wear the braies. No way.

Plus, how the heck would she deal with her menstrual cycle? God, they must've expected her to wear _rags._ What was with this world and rags, anyways?

"Are you telling me what to do, Cinderella?' She used her position against Ella for the first time she'd woken up in this world.

The girl, likely not expecting her to do something that Anastasia often did, as she'd continued surprising her the whole day, blushed bright red at the statement and shut up.

Felicity could get used to this part of her new life, at least.

\----

It was soon dinnertime. Felicity wore her makeshift bra and panties. The cloth they were made of was comfortable enough.

The bodice was often tied very tightly to make themselves seem thinner. The thought made Felicity scoff. Had they truly never considered exercise?

She groaned in her head. There were still a lot of things she couldn't get used to.

She sat down into a plush, dark-red chair. The small table in front of her was covered with a clean, soft white cloth. 

She pulled her skirt forward when she sat, clearly far more graceful than the real Anastasia.

Her mother greeted her, "How are you feeling, love? After your morning prank. You scared me!' 

She brushed her hair back, wincing inside at its rough texture.

If her mother noticed that she was wearing a much, _much_ simpler dress than she herself or her older sister was wearing, she kept it to herself. Good, Felicity could appreciate that. Felicity had had no comfortable dresses of her own, so she'd borrowed Cinderella's. At her 'family's' disapproving looks, she knew they noticed. 

Well, if they spoke up about it, she wouldn't care either way. She had enough money to throw around, she could buy a better dress later.

Another thing to add to the list of things she hated about this world; women literally only wear dresses. 

"Sorry, mother," the words rolled off her tongue, her talent in lying honed after years of doing it. "I thought it would be funny."

Her mother spluttered, flustered. Wow, did Anastasia not even have the manners to apologise to someone nicely? Even her own mother?

Anastasia was far more incompetent than Felicity had expected. They had really gone out of their way to make her as unlikeable, huh?

Well. If Felicity had cared, she would've made the changes in Anastasia gradual.

But they can suspect anything or do whatever for all she cared. They'd never come even close to figuring out the truth, and quite honestly, this world was exhausting as it was, she didn't want to have to make more work for herself for no reason.

In fact, it would help if someone did know, so they could help her figure out how this damned world worked. She didn't know the rules, or the way society here regulated. She didn't want to break a law and get executed simply because she didn't even know it.

She considered several candidates in her mind; her mother.

That was a big no. An even bigger no was her older sister.

Cinderella's animal friends? No. Felicity disliked animals, especially dirty ones like rats and mice.

Cinderella herself?

It would be a big change for the girl, but she was her best bet. At least Cinderella would be intelligent enough to keep up with her as well.

Felicity simply had to plan exactly how to tell the said girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk where im tryna go with the undergarment shit. 
> 
> uhm if i was fel, i mean, i'd never wear all that stuff UNDER dresses that are already uncomfortable as they are!!
> 
> haha i'd start new trends
> 
> anyways this chapter was 'meh'.
> 
> i didn't know how to go about it, exactly.
> 
> it's more of filler, i suppose. but, hey, we're getting there!!


	4. The Tremaines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we're going skipping through time today, everybody!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this is basically filler as well.
> 
> just to let y'all know;
> 
> fel reincarnates as anna half a year BEFORE the story begins (so before the prince's ball, fairy godmothers and hocus pocus stuff began) 
> 
> therefore, she has time to adjust and y'know learn the right stuff. this chappie is like just skipping there, but not straight to half a year later
> 
> but yeah thas it

The very next day, Felicity's internal alarm clock failed her. 

_Damnnit, Anastasia._

Okay, well, that was a habit she couldn't ingrain into a whole new body and no modern alarm clocks. How did people get to things on time here?

She got up and peeked out of the insanely tall window, next to her where Cinderella's tiny room was.

She was pretty sure Cinderella had the former storage room to use as a bedroom.

She noticed the sunlight filtering through her homemade, white curtains and tiny, bluebirds chirping at her window.

Felicity sighed to herself, _really?_

She leaned her head against the wall next to her window.

She'd only just woken up and she was already exhausted. She'd never missed her family so terribly either. Heat welled up in her eyes.

This was so unfair, she thought. She wasn't a good person, she _knew that._

But she wasn't the worst, _so why_.

She shivered when a breeze blew away the designer curtains on her window. She got off of the wall.

Showering-no, bathing-was going to be a nightmare.

\---

She was dressed and brushing her wet hair when her door opened. She twisted her body to see the soot-covered girl.

Cinderella's eyes widened when she saw Felicity was already awake.

"S-sorry, I should have knocked." She stammered in apology.

Felicity beckoned her over with her fingers. While she was doing that, Felicity admired her freshly cut nails. The nails had begun yellowing, but they didn't have nail clippers. So she improvised and took the damn scissors and cut off everything disgusting she saw.

Including her hair, which it seemed Cinderella just noticed.

"Y-y-your hair! But it was so long and pretty. I-I wish mine would..." Cinderella _actually_ teared up.

Felicity was taken aback.

"Um, pretty?' She barked out a laugh. Cinderella just frowned in distress. She looked like she wanted to throw a fuss but held herself back.

"Come _here,_ Ella." Felicity rolled her eyes in exasperation.

Cinderella shuffled over loudly, covering a dismayed sigh. Felicity heard it but she chose to ignore it.

When Cinderella was close enough, Felicity took her wet rag and wiped Cinderella's face.

"How can you be so pretty even in conditions like these?' She murmured, almost to herself, as she gently wiped all the dust and ashes away.

The girl was blushing, but Felicity could swear her eyes were positively _twinkling._

"T-thank you!' She paused. "I-I know this is very rude of me but you're not acting like yourself, ma'am."

Felicity snickered. "There we go. I knew you were smarter than the rest of this family. It's because I'm not Anastasia."

Cinderella's mouth dropped comically, "What?'

"Wow, you even forgot to stutter that time." Felicity teased, the other girl blushing redder than a tomato again. "I said, I'm not Anastasia."

"A-are you a doppleganger?' Cinderella asked, hesitantly.

"Nope." Felicity leaned her chin onto her palm. "I wish. I come from a different...time." 

Obviously that was a lie. She came from a whole different world.

She thought it'd be easier to believe time-travelling than dimension-travelling. Maybe one day she could explain to Cinderella the truth, but not now.

"D-d-different time?' 

"Mhm," Felicity hummed. "From the future."

"But that's not possible!' Cinderella exclaimed.

"What. You think I'm pranking you or something?' Felicity chuckled.

But the other girl only grew more confused. Her eyebrows furrowed as she attempted to decipher exactly what Felicity had even said.

Felicity shook her head, "Nevermind. My real name is Felicity. I come from the century twenty-twenty. That's why I was so confused before. And, pranking means to play a joke."

"Ah." Cinderella nodded in understanding. "B-but, how can I tell you're not lying?'

Felicity dragged her eyes from the other girl to the ground. "I'm not. I cut up my undergarments because we don't wear them in the future. I apologised to Anastasia's mother because that's just common sense. I don't understand any laws or trends around here. I hate the way I-Anastasia-looks. I'm nothing like her, Ella, and if my actions don't speak for themselves, then I don't know what will."

Cinderella bit her lip in consideration.

There was a lot of things people could claim, and words could lie, but actions couldn't. Actions were supposed to be the evidence, right? Her actions were the opposite of Anastasia since yesterday.

"Anastasia would be too lazy to pull such a detailed prank-joke-on you." Felicity delivered the killing blow.

The truth of that statement completely convinced Cinderella.

Plus, this century was especially superstitious anyway, Felicity thought smugly to herself.

* * *

It'd been two months. Her 'mother' and 'older sister' had completely overreacted at her cutting her hair.

Her mother had yelled at her, too. 

Not that Felicity cared much. Even after two months, she couldn't bring herself to give a crap about either of them, they were just that unlikeable.

She did like Lucifer. Lucifer was a mean cat, and Cinderella hated the mischievous cat, but Felicity couldn't help but laugh at everything the cat did.

And Lucifer had always like Anastasia the most.

While Lucifer, clearly being a smart cat, had recognised that Anastasia had gone through a big change,-for whatever reason-he liked the new her even more.

Cinderella and her animal friends couldn't even begin to understand what Felicity liked about Lucifer that she didn't like about _them._

Which was another thing; Cinderella had gone and almost instantly shared the news that Anastasia was gone with the rodents.

Felicity wasn't sure how she was supposed to react to having to share a huge secret with _animals._

In the past two months, her hair had regrown. It'd regrown silky and shiny, after her actually washing it often and taking care of it, unlike Anastasia. It wasn't straight or a beautiful, rare colour or anything too special like her old hair, but _gods,_ she was so relieved to not have that ugly hair from before.

She kept it in a side-braid because it suited her gaunt face the most. Although she didn't look half-bad in a bun. Her sallow skin was gone, replaced by much less oily and pimply skin.

The stupid pimples wouldn't completely go, but.

Seriously, she hated the way she looked when she first woke up in this body.

She'd gone and brought some aloe vera plants, along with better products. She'd used the aloe vera instead of any other mad-made cream.

It worked like a charm for her pallor skin. Plus, some vitamin D and time in the sun fixed the stupid paleness. She looked like a vampire before.

She and Cinderella had spent a lot of time together, and though they put a convincing act in front of her 'family',-which was because Cinderella's mother was apparently too cunning so they shouldn't be too obvious. Cinderella's words, not Felicity's-Cinderella seemed to glow.

She seemed very happy to not be alone. 

Felicity swallowed. She wished she could say the same. But she missed her family dearly and wanted nothing to go back to them. 

She wondered if she would ever get back to where she belonged.

* * *

Three months. Another month gone.

Her sister had watched her with narrow eyes lately. She must suspect something off.

It was hard not to, seeing how much more beautiful she was getting.

Okay, beautiful was an exaggeration.

But she wasn't _ugly_ and her sister seemed more jealous than anything. Beyond her petty, lazy desires she couldn't see anything else.

Seriously. Their daughter was _gone_ and they didn't even notice.

What kind of dysfunctional family was this?

Actually, Anastasia had beautiful, long eyelashes. And she was tall. 

Her body had started to develop a more willowy, slender figure. Her sister seemed especially jealous of that because while Anastasia got thinner, Drizella got chubbier and uglier.

Well, if you sat around, that's what happened. Of course, Cinderella stayed in shape considering how much work she did every day. Felicity insisted she'd take half the work, and explained how staying fit worked in her world. After a while, Cinderella had finally agreed. It would look weird if she did stretches or jogging or anything similar, but chores? As long as Drizella and Lady Tremaine didn't notice, she could help around.

Somehow, losing weight here was extremely easy. Felicity supposed it was an illogical world; the representation of the sixteen hundreds was practically impeccable, as far as Felicity knew, but everything else made no sense.

Her sister and mother barely took baths. A lot of the kingdom had recently caught a contagious disease and although mostly the poorer parts of the kingdom had it, it made no sense that they hadn't caught it.

Cinderella let Felicity take care of her, although she was smart enough to learn quickly what was healthy for her body and what wasn't.

She'd even sent a request to a blacksmith for a bathtub in the second week after Felicity had described to Cinderella what they used to take a bath. When Felicity's mother and sister had questioned it, Felicity had acted more like Anastasia and said it was a trend. Her sister had gotten one, too, despite not knowing what it was even used for.

She'd bragged to her friends, who got bathtubs made for them as well. Well, at least, Felicity had made _some_ kind of positive change.

Cinderella was really fascinated by everything in the "future" of her world-Felicity supposed that the world would probably advance in a similar fashion, except the whole "magic" variable being added to it-and all the things it had. She especially loved the idea of phones.

_"It's better than a magic wand. It really can do anything."_ She'd told Felicity.

Felicity had laughed it off. 

_"It can't turn rags into a dress."_ Felicity had replied, looking her up and down. Cinderella had noticed a second implication to her words and questioned her, but Felicity had just winked.

Beyond that, there really was no logic in this world. All the things that took a long time and hard work to perfect in actuality took less than a month. Her face wasn't flawless but all those pimples were already gone.

She didn't even use an actual cream, and although aloe vera plants were some of the best natural treatments for bad skin, and she ate food useful for purifying blood, still, it took much longer in reality 

And she didn't actually do exercise, so it should've taken at least half a year to lose so much weight.

Oh well. It worked in her favour, anyway.

Strangest of all, her menstrual cycle never even came. It didn't even exist here.

As a doctor, it made absolutely no sense. How did women even give birth?

Even though all of her knowledge was far advanced for everything, if the anatomy was actually _different_ from hers, then she may actually not be as good of a doctor here as she expected to be.

Quite honestly, in comparison, she assumed that she would be a prodigy-which was a disappointment because it was too far back in time for her, a _woman,_ to even become a doctor-and now she wasn't so sure.

This world was clearly based off of the versions of this story that were created later because those excluded most things that weren't kid or family-friendly. Especially Disney.

Even to herself, that sounded crazy. It was just a _bedtime story_ but she'd been here for three months.

She had to wait for the Fairy Godmother. That was her first plan. If she was the only magical being in this world, then, Felicity hoped she would hold some answers.

She was homesick.

* * *

On the fifth month, she heard the news that the disease had been completely eradicated.

According to the news, the prince had bravely travelled far and wide to find the plant which the doctors had explained had to be used in the cure. The doctors had studied the infected-without touching them, of course-and come to a conclusion.

They'd attempted to make the medicine, but it was missing one thing; the most important ingredient of them all.

When Felicity had read the news, she'd recognised that it was a more exaggerated and infinitely more dangerous version of the real disease cholera. She remembered studying how to cure it.

She knew cholera had gone to France, too. No wonder they used that as a base for a similar disease. 

Well, not "they", she supposed. This wasn't part of the story. Even, then, it was very detailed in the events despite the fact that none of this was even mentioned.

Who cared about what happened before Cinderella's story began. Even thought there was nothing she could do about it, it left a bitter taste in her mouth.

Felicity hadn't informed Cinderella of her own story. She could always say that Cinderella's story went down in history or something similar to explain how she knew what would happen in the future in Cinderella's life.

But the girl would get flustered, insecure and horrified that all this attention went to her _love story_ instead of actual life-threatening events instead.

This world didn't exist, that's why no one cared. But Felicity couldn't exactly say that.

Besides that, the medicinal plants the prince had brought had been used in the cure. More than half of the victims had been cured.

Amazing, Felicity thought. Even though Cholera wasn't as bad as the disease created in this world, you still had to treat a patient before the disease spread.

These people suffered for at least a month and suddenly with a random cure, they were treated.

It all made sense when the prince's popularity went from swooning fangirls and being a handsome and inspiring role model for men and boys all over the world to practically "he's a demigod".

Even when this wasn't part of the actual story, the world was still based around these two characters, and the whole disease was created simply to sky-rocket the prince's fame.

All the bad things that happened were there to highlight how amazing and kind the prince and Cinderella were.

Even if other people got hurt.

* * *

Felicity caught up to a bouncing Cinderella to see the letter in her hand.

It was the second week of the seventh month. She had been expecting it, but her heartbeat picked up at the sight anyway.

She'd meet the Fairy Godmother. Or maybe her objective was supposed to be to finish the whole story. She didn't care. Now that the story began, she would at least get somewhere.

Gleefully, she snatched the letter out of her hand.

"Hey-" Cinderella was about to exclaim when Felicity eyed the door as an indication to be quiet.

"Are you talking back, _Cinderella?'_ Drizella crowed, arrogantly.

"N-no, ma'am. I'm sorry." Cinderella bowed as the two other women of this house entered.

"You better not be. You're nothing but a lowly servant." Felicity's mother sneered.

Something flashed in Cinderella's eye, an emotion Felicity had never seen before but recognised as something akin to disgust.

It was gone as fast as it came so Felicity couldn't be sure, but she pushed it away to the back of her mind.

Like lightning, she did a complete one-eighty back to the shy, obedient girl she normally is.

Felicity felt unease at that change. Cinderella wasn't a sly woman, she couldn't lie to save her life. A pure, innocent and honest girl like her wouldn't feel something like anger over something so small and then...

_She wasn't supposed to be a good actor_

* * *

The ball was within a week. Felicity's mother had taken them to a shop to try on gowns. She'd picked a simple, silk-chiffon-like gown. It didn't need any of the stupid corsets or anything. It was considered less modest-at least to people in this century-than a lot of the gowns there, but Felicity thought it was beautiful.

It was white and soft, the waist encircled by a gold belt, that was shaped like a vine holding the gown together, with golden leaves decorating it. Golden thread lined her sleeves as well.

It resembled a wedding gown more than anything. Felicity didn't expect her mother to like it, let alone praise her, but she did.

"You chose something close to a wedding gown so everyone will know you're there to win." She'd said.

_Win?_ It wasn't a competition.

Her sister, in jealousy, had taken the other silk-chiffon gown. It was even more "shameless" than her own, but again, their mother simply encouraged it. 

When her sister tried it on and couldn't properly fit and had to give it in for personal tailoring, Felicity couldn't even stop herself from laughing for a full minute.

"What do you think you're laughing at? I'm older than you, stupid, you can't laugh at me." Drizella said, stomping her feet.

"I'm not laughing at you." Felicity lied. 

"Yes, you are!' Drizella argued. "You were laughing when you saw me in the gown. You're fatter than I am."

"How delusional can someone get?' Felicity asked in wonder. "Did you pay attention to the measurements you gave?'

Their mother interrupted, "Now, now, girls. Don't fight." She soothed.

_disgusting_

"What Anastasia is saying is the truth. She's managed to slim down. You need to squeeze the corset tighter when you wear it, or you'll get too fat while Anastasia gets even thinner." 

What kind of bullshit was that?

Felicity massaged her temple. 

This was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Cinderella.
> 
> also this is all from fel's POV so the way she addresses people would obviously change with time which is why it went from 'mother' and 'sister' with quotation marks and stuff that implied that she didn't consider them her family at all.
> 
> she started to refer to them as mother or sister after about six months cuz she didn't consider them family but she's accepted her circumstances.
> 
> Like for cinderella, she might change and start using a nickname like 'cindy' or just call her ella even out of dialogue. Basically anything that changes how fel thinks will change the text too cuz she's basically the narrator of the story.


	5. Drizella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, it's been a while. 
> 
> I don't own Cinderella.

The ball was a day away.

Felicity hadn't told Ella about her godmother. The fairy only appeared because of Cinderella's feelings. If she reassured Cinderella that she would still get to go to the ball-even after Drizella and her mother ripped Cinderella's clothes away and ruined her week's hard work-then that might change too much.

The question was; how would she meet the godmother? Maybe she could break a bone?

Wow. After you died, things got a lot less scary. Maybe she could pretend to be sick. It's not like they had the technology to tell whether she was or not.

Maybe breaking a bone was a little too much.

* * *

"Good morning, mother," she entered the room. 

Her mother and Drizella were sitting at the grand piano.

Apparently, Drizella had some musical talent. Felicity rolled her eyes; in all the time she'd spent here, and all the times she'd heard Drizella play or _sing,_ it was horrible.

The only good singer in this place, anyways, was Ella. Obviously.

Felicity knew how to play. She knew she was better than Drizella at least.

"Good morning, Anastasia." Her mother nodded, focusing back on Drizella. She could see Drizella puff up. 

Drizella had gotten pettier day by day. She was always trying to impress their mother--and failing miserably, of course--and be better than Felicity.

Maybe if she did something she was actually passionate about, she'd be better at it but as far as Felicity had observed, everything that Anastasia and Drizella had ever done was what their mother wanted.

The thought was pitiful and she almost felt bad for the sisters. You can't change when you don't know any better.

All the women in this world were like that, she reminded herself. The one who was meant to stand out was Cinderella.

Their purpose in life was truly pathetic.

"Mother, I'm feeling a little under the weather," Felicity said. "I think I have caught a cold."

Her mother scrunched up her forehead. "You are sure you haven't caught the disease, right? The pandemic's been cured but you can never be too careful."

_Right, like never taking a shower is being careful,_ Felicity thought sarcastically.

"Yes, mother. Although," she leaned against the wall, making her voice dramatically weaker. "I think I have a high fever."

Her mother hurried over and placed the back of her hand against Felicity's head.

"Yes, it seems you do."

Actually, Felicity wasn't burning up, so likely, her mother simply did it to look like she'd checked. She realised that people who weren't doctors here weren't even medically knowledgeable, _at all._ They didn't even know to check temperature.

"You must get better before the ball," Drizella said, thoughtfully, "or else I'll steal the prince."

Her mother nodded approvingly. "Yes, keep that attitude. Anastasia," their mother turned to Felicity. "truthfully, you have an even bigger chance of marrying the prince than Drizella, despite her being older. You have to be there."

Drizella's cheeks heated up in anger and humiliation. 

"But, mother..."

"Drizella. It is the truth." Their mother interrupted coldly. Drizella eyed Felicity, with clear resentment. Their mother was more cunning than Felicity had given her credit for; turning them against each other. Not that she would ever stand by Drizella, anyway.

"Well, I don't think I can make it, actually," Felicity pretended to be guilty about that.

"See? How can she have a better chance if she's not even serious about attending?' Drizella asked desperately.

"Drizella is correct. You understand that this could very well decide your whole future, don't you? Your worth, after all, depends on who you marry."

  
"No," Felicity said. She didn't want to marry at all. "But, I cannot even stand, mother,"

She gasped as if in pain and slid down the wall she was leaning on. Her mother reached for her in worry.

"We will see if your situation gets better tomorrow, for now, you must rest!' Her mother said. "Cinderella! Cinderella!'

Cinderella rushed in, panting. "Y-yes, Lady?'

"Guide her to her bed and you better take good care of Anastasia."

"Yes, ma'am!' Cinderella eyed her in concern.

* * *

"How can you get a fever? It must be because of you washing so often," Ella mumbled, touching her forehead. "Oh my! You seem fine to me." 

Felicity chuckled. "Of course you figured that out."

"Why did you lie? You could-you could go to the ball as you pleased."

They'd reached her room. Felicity untangled her arm from Ella's.

"Because I have no interest in marriage."

"But if you can't find a man, then you will..." Ella trailed off, anxiously.

"I was studying to be a doctor," Felicity said softly. She lay down in bed, pulling her covers up to her chin. "I wanted to save people. I was...a cruel woman, but I felt like I made up for it with all the people I would save."

Ella's eyes softened. "I have never seen a woman doctor, before." She sat down on the edge of Felicity's bed.

"I _know_ I can contribute a lot. I just, I need one chance. I don't need a man, even if it's the prince." Felicity said.

"My mother used to say..." Ella paused, a far-away look in her blue orbs. "'Faith is taking the first step, even when you cannot see the staircase.' My father and mother had always encouraged me to be true and to believe that it will be okay. It's them who I've followed for as long as I can remember. So. It's going to be difficult, but you can do it."

Felicity bit her lip. "Thank you. I get that. I don't know if religion exists here or not, but where I come from, everyone else followed a God. My religion, though, was always my parents." She took Ella's hands into her own. "Your words actually help a lot. Whenever I'm being an idiot, knock some sense into me, okay?'

"Knock some sense?' Ella tilted her head, puzzled.

* * *

Drizella watched her sister and Cinderella leave. She clenched her fist.

"I..." she started. Her mother turned her attention to her older daughter. "actually wanted Cinderella to do something for me. I'll be right back." She said, speed walking to the door.

"You can just call her here-"

She slammed the door shut behind her. Though it was disrespectful, she didn't want to lie to her mother again.

She stayed behind a pace, following the voices. Anastasia was talking to Cinderella?

_"you could go to the ball as you pleased."_

Was Cinderella harassing her younger sister? Drizella wasn't self-aware--no, she knew she wasn't, so she _was_ , but she'd rather be confident than insecure. That didn't make sense, even to herself--but she knew Cinderella was too timid to do such a thing.

_"because I have no interest in marriage."_

That was Anastasia's voice, she knew it. Right. She was joking with Cinderella, right? Pulling her leg.

Wasn't she?

Drizella was now right behind Felicity's door, eavesdropping.

_"but if you can't find a man, then you will..."_

Have no one to love you. You'll be homeless, stupid! You're nothing without a man, Drizella thought angrily.

Her heart was pounding in her chest, but she wasn't scared of getting caught.

She was envious of Anastasia, but this conversation was extremely concerning for Drizella. 

_"I was studying to be a doctor."_

Drizella strained to hear that, Anastasia was speaking in this soft voice that Drizella had never, ever heard. Why did _Cinderella_ get to hear all this? Wasn't Anastasia _her_ sister?

And a woman couldn't study, let alone be a doctor. Anastasia was definitely jesting.

But Drizella was so, so scared because if Anastasia wasn't, then Drizella had no idea what was going on and she wasn't sure what the right thing to do would be.

She was her mother's daughter, after all. She'd noticed that Anastasia had changed. The changes were abrupt, too.

_"I wanted to save people. I was...a cruel woman, but I felt like I made up for it with all the people I would save."_

The words pricked at Drizella's chest. When had Anastasia grown so mature?

_"I have never seen a woman doctor, before."_

Drizella frantically nodded even though no one was there. Yes, she didn't either. She never thought she'd agree with Cinderella. Cinderella had to tell her sister she was being stupid.

_"I_ know _I can contribute a lot. I just, I need one chance. I don't need a man, even if it's the prince."_

Why was Cinderella not arguing with her? Why was her sister spouting nonsense?

Drizella pulled herself back before she barged in. She didn't want to hear anymore. She stomped back to the piano room.

But the conversation never left her mind, leaving her feeling distracted and confused.

* * *

"Anna?' Lady Tremaine called, her voice echoing in the halls as she made her way to her younger daughter's room.

Felicity groggily rubbed her eyes. Luckily, Anastasia was a light-sleeper. Not too light, mind you. 

She remembered the ball was today. 

She pulled herself back into bed aggressively and pulled her covers over herself just as the door to her room slammed open.

"Anastasia?' Her mother neared her bed. "Come, Anastasia. You must prepare yourself for the ball."

"I..." she pretended to cough. "don't think I'll be able to-"

"Cut that nonsense out!' Her mother said. Her voice was steely. 

It wasn't a voice Felicity had ever heard her use before on herself or Drizella.

In fact, even to Cinderella, she'd simply been mocking.

"You must think I'm stupid to fake this, mustn't you? Drizella overheard your conversation yesterday with Cinderella. I do not understand what's going through your head right now, but you _are_ coming to ball, and that's the end. I'll deal with your insolence after the ball." Her mother growled.

With that, her mother walked out, shutting the door behind with such force that its 'bang' resounded through the whole house.

Felicity lay there, listening to herself breathe. 

She picked herself off her bed.

Did that woman think she can intimidate me, she thought angrily to herself. 

She was more than ready to yell back and tell Lady Tremaine off when her door opened for the second time.

"Ana-Felicity! I heard her. Are you alright?' Cinderella asked, concerned.

"Of course. I was just gearing up to give her a piece of my mind."

Cinderella didn't bother to question her terminology, arguing with her instead,

"you can't!'

Felicity frowned at her, 

"And why, pray tell, not?' 

"Because she will disown you if you disobey her." Cinderella cried, desperately trying to convince her.

"I'd like to see her try," Felicity muttered darkly. 

"Felicity, _you don't understand._ Where you're from, this, speaking against your own mother may not be such a big deal-"

god, this girl sure picked things up fast, didn't she?

-"but here, it's the biggest mistake you can make. And Lady Tremained isn't a _loving_ mother. She uses her own daughters as pawns, so you cannot disobey her. You _have_ to go to the ball. Please."

"what the hell..." Felicity whispered to herself, shocked.

Cinderella may be smart, but she was always extremely positive, kind and naive. 

And Lady Tremaine was cruel, but she was quite stupid. And so were her daughters.

Drizella had managed to ruin their plans, Lady Tremaine was extremely cunning and Cinderella could tell what they were really like.

Why were characters different? 

Could the stories be inaccurate? But how was that even possible, when this world was created _from_ the very story itself?

_no, there are multiple versions, right?_

"Fine. But, you'll-" she was about to ask Cinderella to try and talk to her fairy Godmother.

_damnit. She_ doesn't _know about her Fairy Godmother, yet. I can't tell her, either._

_what do I do, now?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw, y'all ever wondered what happened to drizella and anastasia's daddy?


	6. Prince Charming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the characters aren't what they seem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew i've got so many ideas lately lol

Felicity dragged her chiffon gown along, stiffly. She could feel her mother glaring at her from the other end of the room. Where Drizella had somehow managed to score a dance with some nobleman.

this didn't happen in the show.

ah, details.

"Milady." A deep voice called her out of her thoughts. There, standing by the table, was a handsome, black-haired man. His eyes were black, too, and for some reason, Felicity liked that combo.

"Lady Tremaine. A pleasure to make your acquaintance," she curtsied, gracefully. Still, she was disinterested.

She wondered what kind of woman he disliked, because she could play the part.

"Lord Julius, at your service," he bowed. "May I have this dance,"

Felicity looked him over. Handsome noble.

Big deal, she thought. "I'm afraid not."

He looked at her, surprised. As if seeing her for the first time.

"And why not?'

No "no offence"? 

"My feet hurt from dancing all night. I cannot help being extremely popular tonight." She lied.

"I see." Lord Julius nodded sympathetically, even as she could see the glint in his eyes. 

"That's a shame-"

Before he could continue, people stopped dancing.

Felicity whipped around, wondering if Cinderella had made her appearance yet.

But, of course, the prince was already there when she came--since she was pretty late--so it had to be the prince.

She sighed. This night felt far too long.

"here he comes," hissed a voice in her ear. She twisted her lip in disgust and pulled away from Drizella.

"don't touch me, you traitor." 

Okay, so she didn't particularly care about Drizella. She didn't love the other girl, but that didn't mean she wasn't angry. And being Drizella's sister meant full guilt-tripping, whether any of it is true or not.

She was still an antagonist, after all. The thought was almost enough to make her smile--almost.

"Anna, I-"

"Ladies and gentlemen, Prince Henry of the kingdom of Eden." Announced a man in a uniform, standing by the door.

Almost immediately, many women rushed to the bottom of the stairs.

"Prince Henry!'

"Will you please dance with me?'

Drizella was one of them.

Lord Julius looked at Felicity curiously, wondering why she wasn't eager to dance with the prince like all the eligible women. He was surprised to see her frozen, as if she'd seen a ghost.

Felicity swallowed. She hadn't been too overwhelmed even after dying.

Well, death should be the most overwhelming topic, but what had affected her more was the loss of her beauty--although, admittedly, she wasn't _that_ heartless that she didn't miss her family--but this was...

_blue eyes._

_dark hair. almost brownish._

_tall._

_handsome._

how was Matt here?

How was this even possible?

When she reincarnated, it was in the body of someone else. So, how was this possible?

**Author's Note:**

> so I was trying a different writing style and tbh I enjoyed it but it's really formal. what do y'all think?


End file.
